


Цефеида

by papugaka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Experimental Style, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Есть в мире твоём изъян неизбывный.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Kudos: 3





	Цефеида

**Author's Note:**

> Перегрузка символами. Сломанная четвёртая стена. Странная форма.  
> Цефеида — пульсирующая переменная звезда, «маяк Вселенной».  
> Написано для ФБ-2016.
> 
> Satan - сатана.  
> Deus - Бог.  
> Mortales - смертные.

**Satan**

Отец мой,  
послушай меня, сегодня  
я видел дитя с ликом демона,  
волка в шкуре овцы, что так тихо крадётся к безвинным «собратьям»  
и жаждет скорее клыки свои погрузить  
в жертвы нежное мясо, а потом  
любоваться агонией  
тела.  
Отец мой,  
послушай меня, у него  
под белизною матовой кожи  
плесень и мор, и гниющая тьма, и жужжанье мясных мух,  
что злобно гудят, копошатся и рвутся  
из нутра наружу сквозь  
ткани и поры  
ко мне.  
Отец мой,  
послушай меня, у него  
на шее петля уж затянута, трётся о балку, скрипит,  
всё туже и туже на горло давя, последнюю жизнь из него выбивая с дыханьем,  
краской из тюбика, трупною жидкостью мёртвого тела  
льётся, хлещет из алого горла грязным  
и мутным потоком  
ложь.  
Отец мой,  
послушай, улыбка его,  
словно чёрная трещина в клоунской маске –  
выйдет с лицом лишь сорвать и с клочьями кожи, точно второе лицо, прикипела;  
так как же давно он врезал ножом  
ржавью в плоть человека  
страдания эту  
печать?  
Отец мой,  
послушай, изведал я  
ласку его, что подобна укусу змеи, мгновенная рана – и сутки мучений;  
задыхаясь от боли, я чую, отец, что я почти мёртв, я отравлен тем мерзким ядом плодов  
с ветвистого древа познания, которыми вволю,  
щедро кормили его  
всю его краткую  
жизнь.  
Отец мой,  
послушай, я видел,  
как плачет ребёнок внутри его тела,  
ребёнок, не знавший отца и отданный сильным мира сего на потеху, вскормленный болью,  
желанием мести и сиротской жаждой любви,  
не изведавший детства, но взрослым  
так и не ставший  
в итоге.  
Отец,  
господин мой всевечный,  
о моих словах вспомни, когда придёт время,  
расплаты не требуя, сжалься над ним и оставь копьё без жатвы сегодня, не губи его  
слабую душу, что так страстно алчет спасения, -  
на меня взор обрати:  
видишь, я грешен  
так же.  
Отец мой,  
послушай, я видел  
в глазах его страх исступлённый,  
первобытный, как непроглядная ночь за окном – гулкая тишь и не видно ни зги;  
но скажи, разве может дьявол, исчадие ада,  
так дико бояться  
остаться  
один?

**Deus**

Отец мой,  
послушай, сегодня  
я видел бога, что извергнул твой мир, -  
не из плоти и крови, но из стали, железа и льда выкован стан его, не гнётся, не сломится:  
но, отец, ты забыл, что тепло точит лёд, и вот –  
уже хрупкий и ломкий, так мало  
нужно для  
трещины.  
Отец мой,  
послушай меня, глаза его,  
словно пламя сверхновой пред смертью своей -  
угасшие, мёртвые, но таится там страшная сила, что скрыта до времени, пока час не пришёл;  
но снова и снова бежит эта сила  
от сухого молчанья  
пустого  
листа.  
Отец мой,  
послушай меня, я познал  
объятья его и смерти там не нашёл –  
руки смерти – холод мертвящий, его же длань горяча бесконечно; и когда  
придёт время, спаси его, любить он иначе  
не может, и в душе давно я  
простил  
его.  
Отец мой,  
послушай меня, ты взвалил  
на белого бога непосильную ношу, ведь  
он человек и пребудет человеком вовеки, и тело его, что косит врагов, как колосья пшеницы,  
по сути глубинной своей моему подобно:  
скроено из такого же  
звёздного  
праха.  
Отец мой,  
послушай меня, защити  
его от меня, ведь я то тепло, что подточит его,  
что сделает слабыми руки, что радужки выбелит, что веру убьёт в справедливость  
нашего страшного мира, но выход отсюда – лишь в смерть  
и мертвяще-холодный  
могильный  
сон.  
Отец мой,  
умоляю тебя, заклинаю  
остатками воли своей, что пожрал ты, -  
когда придёт время, сжалься над ним и даруй ему вечный покой, чтобы позже  
в бесконечной череде возрождений  
не зреть ему снова и снова  
на закате цветущее  
поле.  
Отец мой,  
послушай, в конце  
я встречусь с ним там, где  
тяжёлые венчики призрачных блеций целуют землю, склоняясь под тяжестью  
наших кошмарных грехов, и каплет с них кровь неустанно —  
не изжить эту боль, и мы оба  
молим тебя  
о смерти.  
Отец мой,  
послушай о том, как ночами  
может пустеть его взгляд, а душа, ослепнув, в потёмках блуждая,  
в мгновении паники руки моей ищет - нашедши, стихает, желанный покой получив до утра;  
но скажи мне, поведай, разве бог может  
так дико бояться  
остаться  
один?

**Mortales**

Отец мой,  
послушай меня, я многих  
за краткую жизнь свою повидал –  
образы их запали мне в сердце навеки, укрылись от злобы, жестокости мира: есть  
в мире твоём изъян неизбывный – молодой или старый,  
каждый из них хоронил  
дорогое и милое  
сердцу.  
Отец мой,  
послушай меня, я видел  
тиранов, безумцев, чьё наслаждение –  
невинная кровь на конце топора, пропитавшая эшафотные доски, не отмыться вовеки;  
но ты знаешь, что даже такие безумцы  
пред кончиной взывают  
к матери  
милой?  
Отец мой,  
послушай меня, я видел  
взрослых детей, чьи сердца закоснели,  
укрылись от мира пеплом и прахом родителей, павших в бою иль от случайности гиблой;  
отец, им так страшно, не могут они повзрослеть,  
разве стоит «равновесие мира»  
слезинки  
ребёнка?  
Отец мой,  
послушай меня, я видел  
влюблённых, что никогда не дождутся ответа:  
милый взгляд обращён не на них, и от ревности лютой рвётся на части нежное сердце,  
загнивает душа, и глаза засыхают в глазницах без слёз: жалок  
тот мир, где любовь пресекает  
юной жизни  
дыханье.  
Отец мой,  
послушай, ведь мир твой  
полон кошмарных изъянов, он в крови погибает,  
все мы - безнадёжно больны, наши тщетны попытки прощение вымолить –  
как искупить те грехи, что ты сам в наши души вложил,  
не узнать нам  
до смертного  
часа.  
Отец мой,  
на плечи наши взвалил ты  
непосильную ношу, под тяжестью этой  
гнутся хребты и ломаются с треском, не избыв страха мерзостный вкус и горечь утраты –  
ты молчишь, и дрожим мы от ужаса, пребывая  
один на один с мёртвым  
молчанием  
мира.  
Отец мой,  
послушай меня, я знаю,  
как больно жаждать любви и не получать,  
как страшно на просьбу о ласке удар получать и жестокость без смысла и цели,  
как страшно любовь получить и бояться её потерять;  
но страшнее их всех – чувство вины за любовь  
и желание жаркое  
смерти.  
Отец мой, ответь,  
зачем ты позволил мне жить, зачем  
ты дал мне надежду на счастье и радость, на ждущий огонь в окнах дома, зачем  
ты дал мне желанье любви, если в мёртвом сиянии звёзд  
на исходе времён, воплощений, миров  
я так дико боюсь  
остаться  
один?


End file.
